Family Ties
by emdroberts
Summary: It’s a David and Dorian story with some Dorian and Viki thrown in. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at fanfic. Feedback is welcome and strongly encouraged.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. If I did David wouldn't have time to be with Dorian because he would be too tired from being with me.  
  
David and Dorian are on a plane returning from Puerto Rico.  
  
David (whining): Why do you get to sit by the window?  
  
Dorian: Because I let you sit by the window on the way. Now be a good boy and I'll reward you when we get home.  
  
David: Why wait until then? How about we become a member of the mile high club? (He leans in to kiss Dorian.)  
  
Dorian (dodging his kiss): As fun as that sounds, we have more pressing matters to attend to. What are we going to do about Antonio?  
  
David: Don't worry about him. He's involved with Jessica. As often as the girl gets kidnapped he won't have time to worry about Adriana.  
  
Dorian: Viki's girls do get kidnapped a lot, don't they? They get the stupidity gene from their mother. I mean, look at how she's always defending Todd. We can't be guaranteed a kidnapping so we need to figure out what to do about Antonio. Once he sees an "injustice" it's very hard to distract him.  
  
David: When we get home, we'll talk to Carlotta and figure something out. Now, in the meantime, why don't we enjoy our wonderful airline lunch. I'm not sure, but I think mine is fried brick. And yours looks to be rat intestines.  
  
Dorian (turning green and reaching for the air sickness bag): That's not funny. (She throws up.)  
  
David (concerned): Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some water? (Without waiting for an answer he summons a flight attendant and starts rubbing Dorian on the back.)  
  
Flight attendant: May I help you?  
  
David: Yes, my fiancé needs some water and can you dispose of this? (He hands her the bag Dorian threw up in.)  
  
Flight attendant (with a digusted look on her face): Of course, sir. (She hands him some water off her cart and walks away.)  
  
David: Here, drink this.  
  
Dorian: Thank you. (Seeing his concerned look) I'm fine. I just got a little airsick. Besides, you know how I feel about confined spaces. It's just anxiety.  
  
David: Are you sure?  
  
Dorian: Yes. You know I'm really tired. I think I'll take a nap. (She lays her head on his shoulder.)  
  
Later on the flight, David has fallen asleep. Dorian is awake and looking out the window. Suddenly she jerks and starts trying to wake David up.  
  
David (confused): What? What's wrong?  
  
Dorian: I saw something.  
  
David: You're not getting all William Shatner on me are you?  
  
Dorian (playfully slaps him): I'm not talking about on the wing. In Puerto Rico I saw a fountain that I wanted to get for La Boule.  
  
David: And you felt the need to share this with me now?  
  
Dorian: I meant to tell you before and forgot. I didn't want to forget again.  
  
David: Next time write it down. I was having this great dream about bathing in money and cheerleaders and (fades off) Uh, never mind.  
  
Intercom: Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing in Llanview shortly. Please make sure your seat is in an upright position and your safety belt is buckled.  
  
Dorian: Well, it looks like it's back to the real world. 


	2. Chapter 2

River and Adriana are in the living room of La Boule.  
  
River: I still can't believe Dorian is trying to keep us apart.  
  
Adriana: She's not keeping us apart. She just said that because of our feelings for each other we shouldn't live in the same house right now. As long as we follow the three rules; don't get married, don't have sex, and don't lie about where you are going we can see each other.  
  
River: Or as David put it; don't do anything that would require me to sing "I'm My Own Grandpa."  
  
Adriana: My favorite part was when he said "Incest is best when kept in the family." (River looks at her disgusted.) What? It was funny. (She glances at her watch.) Ooh, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Madrina at the diner in ten minutes.  
  
River: You go ahead. I'm going to hang out here for a while.  
  
Adriana: Bye.  
  
River: Bye. (to himself) I know Dorian is hiding something and I'm going to prove it. (He goes upstairs into Adriana's room and takes some hair off her brush. He goes to Dorian's room and does the same thing.)  
  
Dorian and David have returned home and decide to go to the diner to get something to eat.  
  
David (looking up from his menu): I think I'm going to have the super deluxe burger with cheese. What about you?  
  
Dorian (turning pale): I think I'll just have a salad.  
  
David (concerned): You're not still sick are you? Maybe you should see a doctor.  
  
Dorian: I am a doctor. I'm fine. My stomach's just not used to all those rich foods we ate in Puerto Rico.  
  
David: Well, we'll have to correct that. We should eat rich food at least once a week. Heck, if you're buying, we can do it three or four times a week.  
  
Dorian (smiles at him): If I'm buying you'll be lucky to get rich food once a year. Oh, look. There's Adriana. (She motions her over.)  
  
Adriana: Hi, how was your trip?  
  
Dorian: It was great. Did Blair take good care of you?  
  
Adriana (sarcastically, but teasing): Yes, Mom.  
  
Dorian: Good. After dealing with Starr you were probably a dream for her.  
  
Adriana: Starr's not so bad. She's just spirited.  
  
David: As in, "The spirit of the devil has entered her."  
  
Dorian (warningly): David.  
  
David: Hey, I watch Days of Our Lives. I know when someone is possessed by the devil.  
  
Dorian: Well if Days makes you such an expert on things maybe we should've had you working on the Music Box Killer case since Marlena is currently killing half the town.  
  
Adriana (confused): Should I go now?  
  
Dorian: Of course not. We were just about to have dinner. Would you care to join us?  
  
Adriana: I've already eaten, but I could use a milkshake.  
  
Later they are finishing their meals when Antonio walks in. He goes over to the counter to talk to Carlotta. David, Dorian and Adriana get up and leave. David shoots Antonio a dirty look.  
  
Adriana: Bye, Madrina. Bye Antonio.  
  
Antonio: You're short staffed today. I'll bus their table.  
  
Carlotta: Thanks, 'Tonio.  
  
Antonio (he takes the straws out of Adriana and Dorian's drinks and keeps them): This is just what I need to prove Dorian is a liar.  
  
The next day Adriana is in the living room at La Boule reading her history book. Paul comes barging in the room.  
  
Paul: Just the person I wanted to see.  
  
Adriana: Paul, I'm sorry about the money. I had nothing to do with it.  
  
Paul: No, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to ask you for a favor.  
  
Adriana: What kind of favor?  
  
Paul: I need a lock of your hair.  
  
Adriana: What for?  
  
Paul: My mother. I just recently met her and I'm trying to please her so we can have some kind of relationship.  
  
Adriana: A lock of my hair will do that?  
  
Paul: My mom's crazy. She wants hair from all the women in our family for some sort of arts and craft project she's doing. I figure there's no harm in it. What could you possibly do with hair that could hurt anyone?  
  
Adriana: Okay, sure. Why not?  
  
Paul: There's one more thing.  
  
Adriana (suspiciously): What?  
  
Paul: Can you get some from Dorian too and not tell her it's for me?  
  
Adriana: Why?  
  
Paul: You know how she feels about me right now. If she's knows I'm involved she won't do it. Please. I really want Melinda to like me.  
  
Adriana (reluctantly): All right. Wait right here.  
  
Paul: Thanks, and make sure the locks don't get mixed up. (Sees Adriana's confused look) She's crazy, remember?  
  
Adriana: Okay, I won't mix it up.  
  
Adriana goes into the kitchen. Dorian is drinking ginger ale.  
  
Adriana: Are you still feeling sick?  
  
Dorian: Just a little. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk the water.  
  
Adriana: That's Mexico.  
  
Dorian: I know. But Montezuma was a powerful man. His revenge could've drifted south. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Is there something you wanted?  
  
Adriana: I want a lock of your hair.  
  
Dorian: Why?  
  
Adriana: Because, uh, a scrapbook. Yes, that's right. My mom put a lock of my hair in my baby book from my first haircut. And next to it she put a lock of her hair and a lock of my father's hair. Since you are my mother, I thought I'd add your hair to the book.  
  
Dorian (touched): Of course. (She hugs Adriana.)  
  
Adriana comes into the living room with the hair in separate bags. She hands them to Paul.  
  
Adriana: I hope this brings you closer to your mom because I feel horrible for lying to mine.  
  
Paul: Thank you so much. (He leaves, then to himself) This is exactly what I need to prove Adriana doesn't deserve that money. 


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later. Dorian and Jack are in the living room. They are watching a Wiggles tape and dancing and singing along. Viki comes to the living room door and peers in. She watches Dorian and Jack and smiles. The song ends and Viki claps.  
  
Dorian (startled): Viki. What are you doing here?  
  
Viki: The maid let me in. Hi, Jack.  
  
Jack holds him arms up for Dorian to pick him up. She does and he buries his head in her chest.  
  
Dorian (to Jack): Are you being shy today? Why don't you go in the kitchen and see if Starr will share some of the cookies she and your mom are making. (She puts Jack down and he heads for the kitchen.)  
  
Viki (teasingly): I didn't know you liked The Wiggles.  
  
Dorian: Captain Feathersword is one handsome man.  
  
Viki (laughs): Is that all you think about?  
  
Dorian (mock seriously): Yes. Did you go to the doctor yet?  
  
Viki: Yes, that's why I'm here.  
  
Dorian: I knew it was serious. What did he... (She stops suddenly and gets very pale. Viki grabs her and guides her to the couch.)  
  
Viki: Are you okay? Maybe you should see a doctor yourself.  
  
Dorian: I'm fine. I've just had a little stomach flu since we got back. Now, what did the doctor say?  
  
Viki: My kidney is failing.  
  
Dorian: Oh, my God.  
  
Viki: I only have one since I donated the other one to Megan. The doctor said the treatment for my breast cancer damaged the one I have left and I'm going to need a transplant.  
  
Dorian: Oh, no. Is anyone in your family a match?  
  
Viki: No, they were all tested for Megan and they didn't match her so they won't match me.  
  
Dorian: What about Jessica and Natalie? Jessica was too young then and Natalie wasn't here. And Todd too.  
  
Viki: They are being tested. Hopefully one will match.  
  
Dorian: I'll be tested too. And so will David.  
  
Viki: Thank you. (changing the subject) How was your trip?  
  
Dorian: It was great. I think next time we'll just go somewhere around here though. As few times as we left the hotel room, there's no need to spend that much money.  
  
Viki: Okay, I didn't need to know that.  
  
Dorian: You are married to a younger man. You know what kind of stamina they have.  
  
Viki (smiling): That's true. Listen, I have to go. I have a meeting at the university. I just came by to thank you for insisting I see a doctor.  
  
Dorian: You're welcome. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.  
  
Viki (skeptically): Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I hope you feel better.  
  
Dorian: Thanks, same to you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian and Blair are in the foyer of La Boulaie.  
  
Dorian: I can't believe you are letting Todd see the kids.  
  
Blair: I know you hate Todd.  
  
Dorian (interrupting): I have a good reason to and so do you.  
  
Blair: Starr and Jack love their daddy and he loves them.  
  
Dorian: Yes, he loves Jack so much that he sold him and told you he was dead.  
  
Blair: David was involved in that too.  
  
Dorian: David wasn't supposed to be in love with you. Besides, he's reformed now. (changing the subject) It is supervised visitation, right?  
  
Blair: For now. I've hired security to be there and Hedy will be there too.  
  
Dorian (sarcastically): Yes, Hedy has so much control over Starr.  
  
Blair (exasperated): Dorian!  
  
Starr and Jack come downstairs.  
  
Starr (looking defiantly at Dorian): We're ready to go see Dad.  
  
Dorian: Have fun. (Jack walks over and hugs her)  
  
Blair: Hedy's waiting for you in the car. Be good.  
  
Starr and Jack leave.  
  
Dorian: Don't you worry that Jack will turn out like Todd?  
  
Blair: He's too attached to you for that to happen. I think he will take after the Cramer side of the family.  
  
Dorian: So he can be crazy or a rapist. Great choices.  
  
Blair: Dorian!  
  
Dorian: Sorry.  
  
Blair: Are you feeling better yet? It's been two weeks.  
  
Dorian: Yeah, I still feel a little nauseous in the mornings but mainly I just crave food.  
  
Blair: Well, I have to go meet your fiancé. We are working on an article for Craze.  
  
Blair leaves. Dorian's phone rings.  
  
Dorian: Hello.  
  
Man: I want my daughter back.  
  
Dorian (scared): Who is this?  
  
Man: I want my child back. And stay away from David. I will kill him. If I can't have you nobody can. And I don't want that disgusting pig anywhere near my beautiful child. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's late. David and Dorian are in Dorian's bedroom. Dorian is sitting up in the bed and David is standing at the door with a glass of water in his hands. He moves toward the bed, trips over his shoes in the middle of the floor and drops the glass. It shatters. Dorian jumps.  
  
David: Oops. Sorry. I guess you were right about leaving my shoes in the middle of the floor. (Notices Dorian is shaking) Hey, it's okay. It's just a broken glass.  
  
Dorian: I know. You just scared me.  
  
David: You sure have been jumpy the last few days. Come to think of it, it started when Jack and Starr started seeing Todd. Did he threaten you?  
  
Dorian: What? No! I'm just worried about Adriana, that's all. And with all this work I'm doing at the hospital, I'm just tired.  
  
David: You're sure that's all?  
  
Dorian: Yes. You haven't seen anything strange recently, have you? Gotten any weird phone calls?  
  
David: No, why?  
  
Dorian: Just curious. (lying) I just thought Antonio might be trying to scare us into telling the truth.  
  
David: The only scary thing about Antonio is his hair.  
  
Dorian (laughs): David. (changing subject) Are you going to clean up the glass or do I have to get out of this warm, cozy bed and do it?  
  
David: If the bed is warm and cozy, I'll just leave the glass until morning and climb in there with you.  
  
Dorian: David.  
  
David: Oh, all right. I'll clean up my mess.  
  
Dorian: Thank you. And since you are still up, how about getting me something to eat?  
  
David: Are you sure that's a good idea?  
  
Dorian: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
David: Nothing, it's just that you have been putting on a little weight recently. Not that I mind. There's just more of you to love. But you're starting to look like you have a beer belly or something. I know how much you love all those clothes you have. It'd be a shame if they didn't fit anymore.  
  
Dorian: First of all, I don't drink beer. Come to think of it, I've barely had any alcohol in months. Second of all, I've given birth to two children. So I'm entitled to put on a little...  
  
David (interrupting): One.  
  
Dorian: What?  
  
David: You given birth to one child. Are you starting to believe your own lies?  
  
Dorian: Huh? No, of course not. It's just easier to sell the lie if you live the lie.  
  
David: You sure know how to turn a man on. (He pounces on top of her)  
  
Dorian: Stop it. You can't call me fat and then just pretend like it never happened.  
  
David: I never called you fat. I just said you'd put on a little weight.  
  
Dorian: First you complain for weeks that I'm not eating enough. Then I finally feel like eating again and you say I have a beer belly.  
  
David: Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have a beer belly. More like an ice cream belly.  
  
Dorian: David!  
  
David: I'm just teasing. I promise never again to bring up the subject of your weight.  
  
Dorian: You better not. Now speaking of ice cream, how about you getting me some?  
  
David: After all this you still want to eat ice cream?  
  
Dorian (seductively): Who said anything about eating it?  
  
David: I like your style. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dorian and David are in the foyer of La Boulaie.  
  
David: So let me make sure I understand this one more time. We missed Jack's birthday party because you and Viki were trapped in a cave so he got an unbirthday party. Then we missed Starr's birthday because of what happened New Years Eve so now Starr gets an unbirthday party.  
  
Dorian: Right.  
  
David: And Antonio and Todd will be in this house.  
  
Dorian: Todd is Starr's father and Antonio is Jessica's boyfriend. They both have a right to be here. At least, that's what Blair keeps telling me.  
  
David: Are you sure that tumor didn't do permanent brain damage?  
  
Dorian: David! Actually, I'm starting to wonder myself.  
  
The party is winding down. All of Starr's friends have left. All that's left is Todd, Blair, Starr, Jack, Kelly, Kevin, Dorian, David, Viki, Antonio, Jessica, Paul, River, and Adriana. Suddenly Carlotta walks in the door.  
  
Antonio: Mami, I'm glad you are here. You're just in time. Thanks for coming. (To the room) I have an announcement to make that's for grownups and teenagers only. Todd, I think you should take Jack and Starr upstairs.  
  
Todd and Starr: Why do I have to miss all the fun?  
  
Blair: Starr!  
  
Viki (at the same time): Todd!  
  
Todd: Fine, but I want details. Come on kids. (He takes Jack and Starr and goes upstairs.)  
  
Antonio: A few weeks ago, I had a DNA test done on Dorian and Adriana. I have the results right here.  
  
River: What a coincidence. I had one done too and I have my results too.  
  
Paul: Wow, so do I.  
  
Dorian (worriedly): David, do something.  
  
David: Paul I would expect this kind of behavior from you which is a shame after Dorian took you in and let you live in her home. But River to do this to your own grand-er Dorian and Antonio, not believing your own mommy.  
  
Antonio, River, and Paul: Shut up, Vickers.  
  
Kevin: So what do the results say?  
  
Kelly: Kevin!  
  
Kevin: What? They all have results. They are going to be read eventually so we might as well get it over with.  
  
Antonio: He's right.  
  
Dorian: Fine, get it over with.  
  
David (whispering): Dorian.  
  
Dorian: What choice do I have?  
  
Antonio: According to these results Dorian (looks down, then surprised) is Adriana's mother.  
  
River: What? That's impossible. My results say (surprised) that Dorian is Adriana's mother.  
  
Paul: So do mine. I can't believe this.  
  
David (to Dorian): How did you do that?  
  
Dorian: I didn't. You didn't?  
  
David: No.  
  
Adriana: River, how could you do this? (She runs out of the room and River goes after her.)  
  
Viki (to Jessica and Kevin): I think we should go. Thanks for the party Blair. (Kevin, Jessica, Viki and Kelly leave.)  
  
Antonia (to Jessica): I'll be there in a minute. Mami...  
  
Carlotta: Just go, 'Tonio.  
  
Antonio: I'll call you. (Antonio leaves.)  
  
David: I think you should leave now Paul.  
  
Paul (mutters to himself): I don't understand it. (He leaves.)  
  
Blair: I'm going to go check on the kids.  
  
Dorian: David, I need to talk to Carlotta alone, please.  
  
David: Okay. I'll go make sure Paul and Todd didn't steal any of the silverware.  
  
Carlotta: How did you do it, Dorian?  
  
Dorian: I didn't.  
  
Carlotta: You mean...?  
  
Dorian: Yes, Adriana really is my daughter.  
  
Carlotta: Then that means...  
  
Dorian: I'm so sorry. 


	7. Chapter 7

It's later that evening. Carlotta has just left. Dorian is in the living room. David enters.  
  
David: Andrew called. River and Adriana are going to spend the night at the rectory.  
  
Dorian: Are they all right?  
  
David: They will be. Is Car-loh-ta okay?  
  
Dorian: No, she's not. I don't know if she ever will be again.  
  
David: I think you better tell me everything.  
  
Dorian: You're right. I think it's time I told you the truth.  
  
Later...  
  
David: So that's why you didn't want to marry me and that's why you've been so jumpy?  
  
Dorian: Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
  
David: All that matters is that I know now. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere and I won't let anything happen to your child.  
  
The next day, Dorian is getting ready to go to work. There's a knock on her bedroom door. Dorian opens it.  
  
Dorian: Adriana!  
  
Adriana: Hi, Mom.  
  
Dorian (with tears in her eyes): Hi, sweetheart. (She hugs Adriana then pulls back.) Let me look at you. You are so beautiful. You look so much like Cassie. I don't know why I didn't see it before.  
  
Adriana: Dorian, are you okay?  
  
Dorian: Never been better in my whole life now that you're here. Are you okay? I hope last night didn't upset you too much.  
  
Adriana: I'm fine. It's not like I learned something I didn't already know.  
  
Dorian: Then why did you leave?  
  
Adriana: I was taught not to disrespect my elders. I guess I was just shocked at what River and Antonio did.  
  
Dorian: Don't be too mad at them. They meant well. Besides, they are men. They're not as smart as we are.  
  
Adriana (smiling): I'll try to remember that.  
  
Dorian: Oh, honey, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to be late for work.  
  
Adriana: Isn't today the day you find out if you are a match for Viki's kidney?  
  
Dorian: Oh, you're right. In all the excitement I forgot about that. I better go. I love you. I hope you know that.  
  
Adriana: I do. (After Dorian leaves) I love you, too. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dorian is in her office at the hospital. She is sitting behind her desk typing on the computer. There's a knock at the door.  
  
Dorian: Come in.  
  
Jordan: Hi, Dorian. I have your test results.  
  
Dorian: What are they? Am I a match?  
  
Jordan: Well, I have good news, bad news, and I'm not sure how you'll feel about it news.  
  
Dorian: What's the good news?  
  
Jordan: You're a match. Your kidney is perfect for Viki.  
  
Dorian: That's wonderful. Wait. What's the bad news?  
  
Jordan: You'll have to wait a few months until you can give it to her.  
  
Dorian: Why?  
  
Jordan: That's the I'm not sure how you'll feel about it news. You're pregnant.  
  
Dorian: Pregnant? That's impossible. I'm too old to be pregnant. I'm going through menopause.  
  
Jordan: Do you still have periods?  
  
Dorian: Occasionally, but not for months. (Reality setting in) Oh, my God. The nausea, the weight gain, I really am pregnant. How pregnant am I?  
  
Jordan: We'll have to do an ultrasound to be sure. I can do one now if you'd like.  
  
Dorian: Yes, please. I can't believe this. Another baby.  
  
They go to an exam room. After Dorian gets into a gown Jordan comes in with the ultrasound machine. He lifts her gown, applies goop, and starts looking for the baby.  
  
Jordan: It looks to me like you are 5 months pregnant.  
  
Dorian: So that means Christmas Eve...  
  
Jordan: What?  
  
Dorian: Oh, nothing. Is the baby okay?  
  
Jordan: The baby seems to be fine. We'll need to do an amnio to make sure.  
  
Dorian (staring at her baby): It's so tiny. Can you tell the sex?  
  
Jordan: Yes, do you want to know?  
  
Dorian: Definitely.  
  
Jordan: You're having a boy.  
  
Dorian: A boy. I've always wanted a boy. (A sudden realization hits her) What about Viki? Will she be able to wait?  
  
Jordan: As long she keeps up with her dialysis and there are no other complications, she should be able to hang on until this little one enters the world.  
  
Dorian: Don't tell her. I want to do it.  
  
Jordan: All right. I'll leave it up to you. But I'm sure she'd want to know right away.  
  
Dorian: Of course. But I have to tell this little boy's father first. And Viki is out of town right now visiting her grandson Duke in Texas. I want to tell her in person.  
  
Jordan: Okay, but don't wait too long.  
  
Dorian: I won't. Thanks Jordan (He leaves) (To her baby) Well, little boy, you are a welcome surprise. I can't wait to see the look on your daddy's face. 


	9. Chapter 9

Late at night. Dorian is in her bedroom, stretched out on her bed. She is trying to stay awake so she can see David when he gets home.  
  
Dorian (rubbing her belly): I can't believe this. Your daddy is actually working late. Maybe I shouldn't have forced him to get a job after all. If he doesn't get home soon, he's not going to find out about you until tomorrow.  
  
David (opening the door and tiptoeing in): Oh, you're still awake. I figured you would've been asleep hours ago.  
  
Dorian: I would've been, but I have something to tell you.  
  
David: Is it the whole kidney thing? I know I agreed to be tested but I'm not sure if I'm willing to give up a kidney to a woman who tried to kill you.  
  
Dorian: David! Don't worry. You weren't a match. I was.  
  
David: You're going to give Viki a kidney?  
  
Dorian: Yes, I am in a few months.  
  
David: I don't get you two. One minute you hate each other, the next you're sharing organs. Wait, why a few months?  
  
Dorian: That's what I wanted to tell you. You remember how I was feeling nauseous for so long? And then you pointed out that I was gaining weight?  
  
David: I said I was sorry.  
  
Dorian: It's okay. You were right and now I know why.  
  
David: You're not sick, are you?  
  
Dorian: No. David, we're, we're going to have a baby.  
  
David: A baby? Dorian, no offense, and this doesn't matter to me at all, but aren't you too old to have babies? I've never noticed any tampons in the bathroom this time around. And the last time we were together you made sure to leave them lying around just to bother me.  
  
Dorian: Well, it is true that I haven't used any tampons since we officially got together. But that's because you hit the mark the first time out.  
  
David: What?  
  
Dorian: According to my calculations the baby was conceived on Christmas Eve.  
  
David: And you just noticed?  
  
Dorian: You're right. I'm starting menopause. My periods are very irregular so, no, I didn't notice.  
  
David: Okay, where's the camera? Whose idea was this? Is Blair trying to get me back because I'm better at the magazine then she is?  
  
Dorian: David, this is no trick. Look. (She hands him a picture of the ultrasound.) That's our baby. Isn't he beautiful?  
  
David (it's starting to sink in): You're serious? We're really going to have a baby? (Gets excited and starts moving around the room) We're going to have a baby. Wait, did you say he?  
  
Dorian: It's a boy.  
  
David: I'm going to have son. We're going to have son. I get to tell Kevin and Todd. And Paul too.  
  
Dorian: We're not telling anyone.  
  
David: Why not?  
  
Dorian: Because I want to make sure Viki hears it from me. So until I tell her no one else finds out.  
  
David: You little vixen. You want to rub it in.  
  
Dorian: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
David: Yes, you do. That comment she made about Adriana not really being yours and then asking if we were getting married because you were pregnant. You already got to prove her wrong about the Adriana part. Now you get to rub in the pregnancy part.  
  
Dorian: That's not true. Okay, maybe it is. Hey, I'm giving her a major organ. The least she can do is feel bad for doubting me.  
  
David: You're amazing. Speaking of marriage, does this mean we can get married?  
  
Dorian: Not yet. We still have our other problem to contend with and if he finds out I'm having your baby we are going to have serious problems.  
  
David: Maybe we should go to the police.  
  
Dorian: The Llanview Police Department makes Inspector Gadget look competent. No, the police will be no help. We have to handle this on our own. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just concentrate on happy things.  
  
David (puts his hands on her stomach): Did you hear that baby? We're going to concentrate on happy things so you better close your eyes. (He starts kissing Dorian on the neck.)  
  
Dorian: Oh, David.  
  
It's the next morning. Dorian is in the foyer yelling up the stairs.  
  
Dorian: David, hurry up. Cassie is going to be here any minute.  
  
David: I'll be there in a minute.  
  
(The doorbell rings. Dorian answers it.)  
  
Dorian: Cassie, I'm so glad to see you.  
  
Cassie: I thought I better meet my sister and possibly future daughter-in- law. Mother, I can't believe you did this.  
  
Dorian: Sweetheart, I promise you'll understand soon.  
  
Cassie: And when will that be?  
  
Dorian: I'm not sure. I can't tell you everything yet.  
  
Cassie: Of course not. I don't fit in to your quest for the almighty dollar.  
  
Dorian: Did you come all this way just to be mean? I get enough of that from your son.  
  
Cassie: You are keeping him from his girlfriend.  
  
Dorian: Is that what he told you? I'd think you'd be grateful I kept your 17-year-old son from getting married.  
  
Cassie: I am. Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I know in your mind you have a good reason for what you are doing. Let's just drop it. So where is this sister of mine?  
  
Dorian: She in her room. (hollering up the steps) David, Cassie's here. Go get Adriana.  
  
Cassie: I can't believe you are involved with David Vickers.  
  
Dorian: I love David. Besides, you're one to talk. You married Kevin Buchanan.  
  
David (running down the stairs): Adriana wasn't in her room but I found this note.  
  
Dorian: Let me see that. (skims the note) Oh, no. He has her. He's got my little girl. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dorian, Carlotta, River, and Cassie are at the police station. Viki comes in.  
  
Viki: I just saw Jessica. She said Adriana had been kidnapped?  
  
Cassie: We have reason to believe her father has her.  
  
Viki: And that's bad?  
  
Dorian (angrily): No, I decided to come down to the police station to celebrate. Of course, it's bad.  
  
Viki: I'm sorry. Where's David?  
  
Dorian: He's out looking for Adriana.  
  
Viki: Shouldn't he leave that to the police?  
  
Dorian: Yes, because they did such a good job finding Mitch.  
  
Antonio walks in.  
  
Carlotta: 'Tonio, did you find her?  
  
Antonio: Not yet, Mami.  
  
Bo (leaving his office): I just got a call. I think all of you'd need to sit down for this.  
  
Dorian: Cut the dramatics and just tell us. Did they find Adriana?  
  
Bo: They found her learner's permit in the woods.  
  
Dorian: Is that all?  
  
Bo: No, I'm afraid not. They also found a body. We're not sure if it's her because it was so badly burned.  
  
Carlotta: No (speaking in Spanish)  
  
Antonio: I'm so sorry (hugs Carlotta)  
  
River (crying): It's not true. She's not dead. (He hugs Cassie hard.)  
  
Dorian (punching Bo in the chest and screaming): You're lying. It's not her. It's not.  
  
Viki (grabs Dorian from behind to restrain her): Dorian, Dorian, you need to calm down. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.  
  
Dorian (goes limp in her arms): I want David.  
  
Viki: Bo, call David. If you need his number, call Kevin. He has it. Can we use your office?  
  
Bo: Of course.  
  
Viki: Come on, Dorian. (She leads Dorian to Bo's office. They sit down. Dorian is leaning against Viki and Viki is holding her.)  
  
Dorian: I can't believe he's done it again.  
  
Viki: Done what again?  
  
Dorian: He burned my baby alive again. Living through it once was bad enough. I don't think I can do this again. 


	11. Chapter 11

Viki and Dorian are still in Bo's office. Viki is holding Dorian's hand.  
  
Viki: What are you talking about? Who burned who alive?  
  
Dorian: It's a long story.  
  
Viki: I have time.  
  
Dorian (takes a deep breath): It all started in Mendora. Antonio was in jail. Diego was dead. Carlotta wanted to take Christian and make a fresh start. So she agreed to come to Mendora and work for me while I was the ambassador. We lived in a nice apartment. Christian had lots of room to play. There was a man in our building who was abnormally interested in me. I didn't like him. He made me nervous so I tried to avoid him whenever possible. Anyway, one day the pipes burst. We had to go stay in a hotel. It was the height of tourist season so there weren't many rooms left. We got a small room with two beds. Carlotta was in one bed and me and Christian were in the other.  
  
Viki: Why was Christian sleeping with you?  
  
Dorian: Because he wanted to. Shocking as it may seem to you there are many children who like me.  
  
Viki: I know that. I've seen you with Jack.  
  
Dorian: But not Starr?  
  
Viki: What? No, that's not what I meant. The problem with you and Starr is you're too much alike. Anyway, you were saying.  
  
Dorian: Right. So we were asleep. Unbeknownst to me, the creepy guy, Carlos, was at the same hotel. I guess he decided he could resist me no longer because he broke into my room. It was dark. He saw Christian in my bed and assumed I was Carlotta. So he went to the other bed, gagged Carlotta, tied her up, and raped her. Then when he realized he'd raped the wrong person, he did the same thing to me.  
  
Viki: Oh, my God. How awful.  
  
Dorian: Christian, bless his heart, slept through the whole thing. Turns out Carlos was very highly connected in the Mendora government so he got away with it. It also turns out that Carlos is very fertile. Carlotta and I were both pregnant.  
  
Viki: And Christian never mentioned it in all these years?  
  
Dorian: He was too young then to understand what exactly was going on. But when he got older we told him the whole story and he kept quiet.  
  
Viki: And what is the whole story?  
  
Dorian: We both had babies within hours of each other. The choices in Mendora were have the baby natural or be put to sleep while you had it. We both chose sleep. By the time we woke up, Carlos had one of the babies. He kidnapped me and took me to the woods. (crying now) Then he handcuffed me to a tree. I was still a little out of it from giving birth and from the drugs. Carlos was very angry about being accused of rape. He was even angrier that I didn't return his "affection". He took the baby and set it on fire. (quietly) I watched my baby burn to death.  
  
Viki (horrified): That's terrible. So Adriana is Carlotta's?  
  
Dorian: That's what we thought. Carlotta decided she would be safer if she were put up for adoption. Then Aunt Betsy promised $30 million to the Cramer heir and we decided to pretend like Adriana was mine. I was going to hire someone anyway, but then we realized if we had $30 million dollars we would always be able to protect Adriana.  
  
Viki: So Carlotta went along with it. But how did you rig all three DNA tests?  
  
Dorian: We didn't. That's just it. It turns out Carlos switched the babies. The baby I saw die was Carlotta's baby, not mine.  
  
Viki: And now he's killed Adriana the same way?  
  
Dorian: No, she's not dead. It's a trick.  
  
Viki: Dorian.  
  
Dorian: My child is not dead. We'll find her and ... (Grabs stomach.)  
  
Viki: What's wrong?  
  
Dorian: Nothing, I just felt the baby kick for the first time.  
  
Viki: The baby?  
  
Dorian: I'm pregnant.  
  
Viki (shocked): You're pregnant?  
  
Dorian: Five months. Oh that reminds me, I have something important to tell you.  
  
Viki: What?  
  
Dorian: I'm a match. If you can wait a few months for my little boy to make his grand entrance, you can have a brand new kidney.  
  
Viki: You're a match? (tearfully) Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.  
  
Dorian: You're welcome. Now since I'm giving you a kidney, I need you to do something for me.  
  
Viki: Anything.  
  
Dorian: Don't tell anyone about this.  
  
Viki: The kidney?  
  
Dorian: No.  
  
Viki: The baby?  
  
Dorian: Well, don't mention that either. I'm talking about Adriana. When we find her I don't want her to know that I lied about being her mother since it is true  
  
Viki: I won't say a word. Does anyone else know about this?  
  
Dorian: Just David.  
  
Viki: You trusted David enough to tell him everything?  
  
Dorian: Of course.  
  
Viki: I can't believe it. You really do love him.  
  
Dorian: With all my heart and soul. 


	12. Chapter 12

Viki and Dorian are still in Bo's office. Viki has her hand on Dorian's stomach and Dorian has her hand over Viki's hand. The door opens and David walks in. Dorian runs into his arms.  
  
Dorian: David, I'm so glad to see you. Did you hear what happened?  
  
David: Kevin told me everything. Are you okay?  
  
Dorian: I will be when we find Adriana.  
  
David: Dorian...  
  
Viki: I'll leave you two alone. Dorian, call me if you need anything. (to David) And congratulations, Daddy.  
  
David: You told...anyway, you understand that they found a body next to Adriana's ID, right?  
  
Dorian: It's not her.  
  
David: This is the same man who already killed one of his children. He's threatened you recently and he's threatened me. How can you say it isn't her?  
  
Dorian: It's too simple. He wouldn't let me off that easy. If he were going to kill her, he'd make me watch. He's just toying with me.  
  
David: Well, he killed someone.  
  
Dorian: Not necessarily. He could've stolen a body. They'll do the DNA test and you'll see that it's not Adriana.  
  
David: What if it is?  
  
Dorian: It's not. God wouldn't be that cruel. He wouldn't give my baby back to me just to take her away this soon. Besides, I'm being good. I'm giving Viki a kidney. I'll be rewarded.  
  
David: I don't think it works like that. If it did, Todd and Kevin would be suffering a whole lot more right now. Besides, don't you think the little boy you are having might be your reward?  
  
Dorian: David, did anyone ever tell you that you suck at comforting someone?  
  
David: As much experience as I've had dealing with the calamities of your girls and your boys, for that matter, you'd think I'd be better at it by now. Tell me what I should do.  
  
Dorian: Hold me tight and never let go.  
  
David: That's all it takes? Do you think that would work on Blair and Kelly?  
  
Dorian (smiles): You better not ever try to find out. (She collapses into David's arms. She's quiet for a moment and then David notices she is shaking.)  
  
David: I know this is hard. But if you say Adriana isn't dead then she's not dead. I'm not sure if we can get the Llanview Podunk Department to believe it though until the DNA tests come back. So we have to look for her ourselves. And by we, I mean me.  
  
Dorian: David, I can help.  
  
David: No, getting yourself into trouble isn't going to help Adriana. Besides you've got two lives depending on you. You have to take care of the baby and your kidney.  
  
Bo (opens the door): You need to get out here now. 


	13. Chapter 13

David and Dorian follow Bo out of his office. They look up and see Adriana standing with a police officer. Dorian rushes to her and hugs her.  
  
Dorian: You're all right. I knew you were okay. Did he hurt you?  
  
Adriana: No, Mom, I'm fine.  
  
Dorian: What happened?  
  
Adriana: I'm not sure. I was in my room and then I woke up in a strange place. I think I was drugged.  
  
Dorian: How did you get out?  
  
Adriana: I wasn't tied up or anything. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I listened at the door and heard someone walking around outside. There was a statue on the nightstand. I grabbed it. When the man came in I hit him over the head with it and ran.  
  
David: There is no doubt you are Dorian's daughter. Statues are the Cramer women weapon of choice.  
  
Dorian: David! (To Adriana) Then what happened?  
  
Adriana: I saw a policeman on the side of the road watching for speeders. I told him what happened and he brought me here.  
  
David: Who knew I'd ever be thankful for quotas?  
  
Dorian: We need to get you to the hospital and have you checked out.  
  
Adriana: I'm fine. Besides I want to help the police.  
  
Dorian: I'll be the one to decide if you are fine. Did you see the man?  
  
Adriana: Yes.  
  
Dorian (pulls out a picture): Is this him?  
  
Adriana: That's him.  
  
Dorian: See, you've helped. Here, Bo, this is your man. I'm taking my daughter to the hospital now.  
  
Bo: I'll need her statement later.  
  
Dorian: Tomorrow, now I'm taking her home.  
  
Adriana: I thought we were going to the hospital.  
  
Dorian: We are. But I don't plan on moving in. We go to the hospital, Jordan tells us you are in perfect health, we pick up a pizza, and we go home.  
  
Adriana: Sounds good to me.  
  
Dorian: We should call Carlotta and River and let them know you're okay.  
  
That evening at La Boulaie. Dorian, David, and Adriana are eating pizza.  
  
Adriana: I'm glad Madrina came to the hospital. But why didn't River?  
  
Dorian: He's with Cassie. I didn't want you to meet your sister at the hospital. So I told them to meet us here.  
  
Doorbell rings.  
  
David: Florence, the doorbell is ringing. (Waits a few seconds) I don't know why she never answers the door.  
  
Dorian: Maybe if you called her by her real name she would.  
  
David: Maybe if she ever answered the door I wouldn't call her Florence. Since when does Cassie ring the doorbell?  
  
Dorian: Since I have the place surrounded with security and all the doors locked. Now how about you letting my daughter and grandson in?  
  
David: I'm not your slave.  
  
Dorian: You'll do until I get one.  
  
David (goes into the foyer and opens the door): Oh, Cassie. Give daddy a hug.  
  
Cassie: You're not my daddy.  
  
River (rushing into the living room): Where's Adriana?  
  
David: And hello to you too, River.  
  
Adriana: River. (Runs up and hugs him.)  
  
River: Thank God, you are all right.  
  
Adriana: I'm a Cramer. We're tough.  
  
Cassie: Hi, Adriana. I'm Cassie.  
  
Adriana: Hi, River and Mom have told me a lot about you.  
  
Cassie: Wow, you really are my sister.  
  
Adriana: How can you tell?  
  
Cassie: You look just like me when I was your age.  
  
River: My girlfriend looks just like my mom? I'm going to need therapy.  
  
David: Of course, you need therapy. You're a Cramer. It's mandatory.  
  
Cassie (ignoring them): I have it on good authority that Mom looked like that too when she was our age.  
  
Adriana: Really. You mean when I get old (sees Dorian's look) –er, I'll look like that? (Smiles) I love my gene pool.  
  
River: Grandma, I mean, Dorian, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Dorian: Of course. I'll leave you two to get to know each other. David, be nice.  
  
Adriana: David's always nice.  
  
David: I'm glad you have one smart daughter.  
  
Dorian and River go to the foyer.  
  
Dorian: What's wrong, honey?  
  
River: Nothing, I just want to apologize.  
  
Dorian: Apologize?  
  
River: Yeah, I thought you were just using Adriana for the money. But I saw you at the police station today. You really do love her.  
  
Dorian: Of course, I do. She's my daughter. I know you don't understand about the money. But $30 million can buy a lot of safety. And as long as Adriana's father is alive, she's going to need it.  
  
River: I'm starting to understand that. Will you really support us if we get married?  
  
Dorian: I want you to both go to college first. But after that, yes, if you still want to get married I will be completely on your side. I'll even pay for the wedding.  
  
River (hugs her): Thanks, Grandma. I love you.  
  
Dorian: I love you, too. 


	14. Chapter 14

The foyer at Llanfair. The doorbell rings. Viki goes to answer it.  
  
Viki: Hi, Dorian. Did you come to get Starr?  
  
Dorian: Hi, yes, Blair and David had a magazine emergency so I was sent to get her.  
  
Viki: Come in. (yells up the stairs) Starr, your Aunt Dorian is here.  
  
Starr: I'll be down in a minute.  
  
Viki: Let's go sit down. (They go into the living room.) How can a teen magazine have an emergency?  
  
Dorian: Something about advertising. Apparently, Kevin insulted one of the advertisers and David and Blair went to smooth it over.  
  
Viki (decides to change the subject at the mention of Kevin's name): Doesn't Hedy have the week off?  
  
Dorian: Yes.  
  
Viki: So where is Jack?  
  
Dorian: He's at home. Cassie, River, and Adriana are there.  
  
Viki: How is Adriana?  
  
Dorian: She's okay. She's still a little scared but she's surrounded by security. She'll feel a lot better after her father is caught.  
  
Viki: What does she know?  
  
Dorian: Only that her father is dangerous. I don't want to scare her with too many details. Are you feeling okay? You look tired.  
  
Viki: I have good days and bad days. This is an okay day.  
  
Dorian: Starr wasn't any trouble was she? Maybe she shouldn't spend the night anymore until after the transplant.  
  
Viki: No, Starr was fine. She was a perfect angel. She spent most of the evening telling me how cool Adriana is.  
  
Dorian: Starr was an angel? Is she sick?  
  
Viki (laughs): Apparently, you and Blair and Todd all gave her lectures on how sick I was and told her not to upset me.  
  
Dorian: I do not lecture. I inform people of the facts and the best way to deal with said facts.  
  
Viki: Well then, let me inform you of some facts and the best way to deal with them.  
  
Dorian: What?  
  
Viki: You do have to tell your family at some point that you are pregnant. I'm surprised they haven't noticed already. Your face is fuller, your belly is very round, and you keep touching it.  
  
Dorian: I've turned into to an annoying belly rubber? Shoot me now. How do you know I haven't already told them?  
  
Viki: Because Starr hasn't said anything about it. And don't worry. You are not an annoying belly rubber. You're much more discreet.  
  
Dorian: Thank, God. I'm going to tell my family, but not yet.  
  
Viki: Why not?  
  
Dorian: Because I'm enjoying being pregnant. Once I tell them, that all goes away.  
  
Viki: Why do you think that? I'm sure they'll be happy for you.  
  
Dorian: No, they won't. Kelly will be upset because she lost her baby and can't have anymore so she'll tell me how unfair it is. Blair will be upset that I'm having a baby with David even though she trusts David completely with Jack and Starr now. And Cassie will be upset that I'm having a baby because I'm a horrible mother.  
  
Viki: Okay, first of all, you are not a horrible mother. And Cassie doesn't think that. She understands why you couldn't raise her. Especially, after everything that happened in Canton.  
  
Dorian: That was before Adriana.  
  
Viki: So tell her the truth. If you had known Adriana was yours would you have kept her?  
  
Dorian: Yes, I had every intention of keeping her.  
  
Viki: Okay then. But even if you weren't going to keep her that doesn't make you a bad mother. You were raped.  
  
Dorian: But that had nothing to do with Adriana. I understand why people who are raped terminate their pregnancies or put their babies up for adoption but that wasn't an option for me.  
  
Viki: Why not?  
  
Dorian: Because my mother was a monster and I'd never want anyone to judge me based on who she was. How could I judge my baby on who it's father was? And after missing out on seeing Cassie grow up I didn't want to miss out on Adriana's childhood.  
  
Viki: I still think you are underestimating your family but it's your choice. Don't you think any of them might be happy for you?  
  
Dorian: Adriana and River might be.  
  
Viki: So tell them first and then go from there.  
  
Dorian: I will soon. I just want to enjoy it a little longer.  
  
Starr (opens the door): Why couldn't mom come to get me?  
  
Dorian: It's nice to see you too Starr. I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?  
  
Starr: What? Oh, fine. Where's mom?  
  
Dorian: She's at work.  
  
Starr: Then why couldn't I just stay here?  
  
Dorian: Your Aunt Viki needs her rest.  
  
Starr: But I don't want to go home. It's like a fortress there. I'm not even allowed to go outside without a guard.  
  
Dorian: Viki, do you have any crackers? My stomach is a little upset. (She rubs her swollen belly)  
  
Viki: Sure, I'll be right back.  
  
Dorian: Okay, what's the real story?  
  
Starr: What do you mean?  
  
Dorian: You've been telling Matthew how cool it is to have your own bodyguard. So what's really going on?  
  
Starr: I lost Harold.  
  
Dorian: You lost Harold? Here? Why did you bring him here?  
  
Starr: He's been acting funny. I think he's sick. So I brought him here so he wouldn't miss me.  
  
Dorian: And your Aunt Viki has no idea he's here?  
  
Starr: No. Aunt Viki hates snakes.  
  
Dorian: When's the last time you saw him?  
  
Starr: About an hour ago. He was in a shoebox in my room. We have to find him.  
  
Dorian: Okay, you go look for him. I'll stall for time.  
  
Starr: Why are you helping me?  
  
Dorian: We Cramer women have to stick together. Besides, your Aunt Viki doesn't understand snakes like we do. I don't want to upset her.  
  
All of the sudden there is a scream.  
  
Starr: I think Aunt Viki found Harold.  
  
Starr and Dorian run into the kitchen. Viki is standing on a chair.  
  
Dorian: I see you've met Harold. (She reaches down and picks him up.) Starr why don't you go put Harold in his box.  
  
Starr: Okay. That's a good idea. (She runs out.)  
  
Viki: Harold? You just picked up a snake. Ugh. How can you live with them?  
  
Dorian: When my mom used to lock me in the shed the only thing for me to talk to was the snakes. Sometimes she'd leave me in there for hours so I bonded with them.  
  
Viki: I guess that's where Starr gets it from. And to think I always blamed Todd. Here are your crackers.  
  
Dorian: Oh, thanks. (She takes a bite for show.)  
  
Starr: I'm ready to go Aunt Dorian.  
  
Dorian: And?  
  
Starr: And what?  
  
Dorian: Isn't there something you need to tell your Aunt Viki?  
  
Starr: Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time.  
  
Viki: You're welcome.  
  
Dorian: And?  
  
Starr: Oh, I'm sorry about Harold and I won't bring another snake.  
  
Viki: I appreciate that. Dorian, think about what we talked about.  
  
Dorian: I will. Bye.  
  
Viki: Bye. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dorian is in the living room at La Boulaie.  
  
Dorian (rubbing her stomach): So, I was thinking, after work we should meet your daddy at the diner for supper because Mama is in desperate need of greasy fries and a Coke. What to you think? I hope that kick means you agree because that's what we're going to do.  
  
Todd: Talking to yourself, Dorian? You better be careful. Those Cramer genes seem to be kicking in.  
  
Dorian: Todd! What are you doing here? Who let you in?  
  
Todd: Relax. Your maid let me in when she was on her way out. I came to pick up Starr's blue dress. She wants to wear it tonight when I take her out to eat.  
  
Dorian: I can't believe Blair's letting you keep the kids overnight.  
  
Todd: I'm their father. I have a right to. I'm going to Starr's room now.  
  
Dorian: You have five minutes. Then I want you out of my house. And don't forget, I bought it back from you, so it is my house.  
  
Todd: Whatever.  
  
Dorian (to her baby): That's Todd. He's the mean man who had your daddy thrown in jail. But don't you worry; he's never going to hurt you. (Hears a noise.) What do you want now, Todd?  
  
Man: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Todd.  
  
Dorian: Carlos. What are you doing here? How did you get in? Adriana's not here.  
  
Carlos: Relax, gorgeous. I came to see you. I thought we could make another baby together.  
  
Dorian: Leave me alone. I'm not making anything with you.  
  
Carlos (grabs her): Calm down, sugar. Don't get so excited. (He takes out a gun.) You are going to do exactly what I say.  
  
Dorian: I'll do whatever you want. Just leave Adriana out of this. She hasn't done anything to you.  
  
Carlos: Sure she has. The little brat gave me a concussion.  
  
Dorian (slowly backing away): Carlos, please. It's me you want. I'll go with you. Just leave her alone.  
  
Carlos: Don't think you are going to escape, Dorian. I'm the one calling the shots here. (Looks at his gun.) Get it? Calling the shots. Now come with me.  
  
(He grabs Dorian and pulls her towards the foyer.)  
  
They are at the steps now. Dorian is struggling.  
  
Dorian: Let go of me. You're hurting me.  
  
Carlos: Not as bad as you hurt me when you rejected me all those years ago. I loved you so much. We could've been so happy.  
  
All of the sudden Todd grabs Carlos from behind and they both fall to the floor. Dorian quickly backs away. Todd and Carlos are struggling. A shot is fired.  
  
Dorian: Oh my God. Todd, are you okay? Todd? TODD?  
  
Todd: I'm fine. But I think your friend here is dead.  
  
Dorian: He's dead? Are you sure?  
  
Todd: Come see for yourself.  
  
Dorian: That's okay. I'll take your word for it. We should call the police.  
  
Todd: Why, so you can have me charged with murder?  
  
Dorian: It wasn't murder. You just saved my life.  
  
Todd: Is that what you are going to tell the police?  
  
Dorian: Yes. I owe you. You saved me and Blair and Jessica from a murder charge with Mitch. Now we're even.  
  
Todd: Well, I don't believe you. And I'm not sticking around to make sure you're telling the truth.  
  
Dorian (screams and doubles over): Todd, please.  
  
Todd: I'm not falling for that, whatever it is.  
  
Dorian: Todd, please. I'm pregnant. Please help me. Please help my baby.  
  
Todd: You're pregnant? Hell has frozen over. All right. I'll take you to the hospital.  
  
(He picks up Dorian and carries her out the door.)  
  
Todd and Dorian are in the car.  
  
Dorian: Can't you go any faster?  
  
Todd: I'm going as fast as I can. Hold your horses. We'll be there soon.  
  
Dorian starts to quietly cry.  
  
Todd (softening): Hey, now. Don't cry. Your baby will be fine. Look at how tough it's parents are. In the last year alone, you've survived Mitch, a plane crash, and an avalanche. And David survived a Moroccan prison. David is the father, right?  
  
Dorian (insulted): Of course.  
  
Todd: Just checking. See we're here. (He parks in front of the emergency room, and then picks Dorian up and carries her in.)  
  
Todd: I need a doctor here. I've got a pregnant woman in distress.  
  
Michael: Get a gurney. Dorian, how far along are you?  
  
Dorian: Thirty-two weeks.  
  
Michael: What's wrong?  
  
Dorian: I just started cramping.  
  
Michael: Okay, lets get you into an exam room. Sir, you'll have to wait out here.  
  
Viki (walks around the corner): Todd, what's going on?  
  
Todd: You'll never believe this. Dorian is pregnant.  
  
Viki: I know. That's why I have to wait on the transplant. Is something wrong with her baby?  
  
Todd: Dorian's the one giving you a kidney?  
  
Viki: Yes. Todd, the baby?  
  
Todd: Oh, well after I killed that guy, Dorian started having cramps.  
  
Viki: What guy? You killed someone?  
  
Todd: Yeah, he was trying to kidnap Dorian. We struggled and his gun went off.  
  
Viki: Did you call the police?  
  
Todd: No, I was busy getting Dorian to the hospital. You knew she was pregnant and didn't tell me? I can't believe Starr didn't tell me.  
  
Viki: Starr doesn't know. I'm the only one they've told.  
  
Todd: She's going to give birth in two months and hasn't told anyone?  
  
Viki: We need to call the police and David.  
  
Todd: Do we have to call the police?  
  
Viki: Yes, we have to call the police.  
  
Todd: Fine. And she already called David in the car.  
  
David: Where's Dorian?  
  
Viki: She in there. (points to an exam room)  
  
David (to Todd): What are you doing here?  
  
Todd: I killed some man trying to kidnap your fiancé and then brought her here because she was worried about her baby. Where were you?  
  
Viki: Todd! Why don't you go on in, David? We'll wait out here.  
  
David (goes in the hospital room): Dorian, are you okay?  
  
Dorian: I'm fine and the baby is fine.  
  
David: What happened?  
  
Dorian: I had a cramp and I panicked. Dr. McBain here assures me that it was all psychological and there's nothing wrong with the baby.  
  
Michael: We're going to keep her overnight just in case but everything should be fine.  
  
David: Thank God.  
  
Later that day at the hospital.  
  
Bo: Are you sure that's all that happened, Dorian?  
  
Dorian: Yes, Todd was protecting me and the gun went off. He didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Bo: Okay, well if you decide to change your story you better do it before the forensics and autopsy reports come back.  
  
Dorian: I'm not going to change my story because that's what happened.  
  
Blair (rushes in the door): You're pregnant?  
  
Dorian: I see you've talked to Todd.  
  
Blair: Yes, I have and I'd like to know why he had to be the one to tell me that you are giving birth soon.  
  
Bo: I'll be going now. Dorian, call me if you think of anything else you want to tell me.  
  
(He leaves.)  
  
Dorian: I can explain, Blair.  
  
Blair: Yeah, you better. But first, are you all right? Is the baby okay?  
  
Dorian: I'm fine and he's fine too.  
  
Blair: He? It's a boy?  
  
Dorian: Yes. I know you don't approve of David and I know your going to lecture me on how awful it is to have a child with him.  
  
Blair: Is that what you think? Is that why you didn't tell me?  
  
Dorian nods.  
  
Blair: Who am I to judge? I have two children with Todd Manning. It would take David years to match all the horrible things Todd has done. Besides, David's not so bad.  
  
Dorian: You mean that?  
  
Blair: Yes, I do. I'm very happy for you. I can't wait to tell Starr and Jack.  
  
Cassie, River and Adriana come in.  
  
Cassie: Mother, are you okay? We came home and the police were all over the place. They said Todd killed someone and you were in the hospital.  
  
Dorian: I'm fine. Adriana, I'm sorry, honey, but your father is dead.  
  
Adriana: Dead? What happened?  
  
Dorian: He was trying to kidnap me. He had a gun. Todd jumped him from behind. They struggled and the gun went off. I know you didn't know the man but he was still your father.  
  
Adriana: He sounds horrible. And he did kidnap me. Why should I care if he's dead?  
  
Dorian: Because he's your dad. My mother was a horrible person too but I was still upset when she died. You have every right to be upset too.  
  
River: Why are you in the hospital? Did he hurt you?  
  
Dorian: No, he didn't hurt me.  
  
Cassie: Is that a fetal monitor? Are you pregnant?  
  
Dorian: Yes, I'm 32 weeks pregnant.  
  
Adriana: I'm going to be a big sister? I bet David is so excited.  
  
River: My grandma's having a baby? Please tell me it's a boy. We need more boys in this family.  
  
Dorian: Yes, it's a boy  
  
River: Hallelujah. (He hugs Dorian.)  
  
Adriana: I'm so happy for you, Mom. (She hugs Dorian too.)  
  
Blair: River, Adriana, why don't we go get something out of the snack machine.  
  
Blair, River, and Adriana leave.  
  
Cassie: So, are you actually going to raise this one?  
  
Dorian: I knew you'd react like that. That's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry your life was so hard. But I did the best I could.  
  
Cassie: My life wasn't hard. I'm sorry. I understand why you gave me up. But why did you give up Adriana.?  
  
Dorian: Her father killed one of his children. I was afraid of what he'd do to her.  
  
Cassie: Then why did you sleep with him in the first place?  
  
Dorian: It wasn't by choice.  
  
Cassie: He raped you? Oh, Mother, I'm sorry. Does she know?  
  
Dorian: No, she doesn't. The only ones who know are Viki and David. I don't want her to know. How she was conceived isn't important.  
  
Cassie: You told Viki? You two are really bonding these days.  
  
Dorian: We have a lot in common.  
  
Cassie: Yes, you do. I hope both of you can see that now. So, I'm going to have a little brother who is younger than my son? I guess I can live with that.  
  
Dorian: Are you sure?  
  
Cassie: Yes, I'm sure. (Puts her hands on Dorian's stomach.) He's okay?  
  
Dorian: Yes.  
  
Cassie: Well, little boy, welcome to the family. You are going to get to meet some wonderfully strange people. But with the genes you have, you should fit right in.  
  
Kelly (comes in): You're pregnant?  
  
Dorian: Hi, Kelly. Yes, I'm pregnant. Who told you?  
  
Kelly: I saw Blair in the hall.  
  
Cassie: I'll leave you two alone.  
  
Kelly: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Dorian: I knew how upset you were about your baby. I didn't want to make it worse.  
  
Kelly: It's okay. Kevin and I are on the waiting list to adopt. It may take awhile but I'll have a baby someday. In the meantime, I'll have a new cousin to play with.  
  
Dorian: You're okay with this?  
  
Kelly: Yes, I'm very happy for you. (She hugs Dorian.)  
  
Dorian: Thank you.  
  
Kelly: I'll leave you to get some rest. I love you.  
  
Dorian: I love you, too.  
  
Kelly goes out into the hall.  
  
Viki: What'd you tell her?  
  
Kelly: I told her how happy I was for her.  
  
Viki: Did you mean it?  
  
Kelly: I am happy for her. I just didn't mention how sad I was for me. Thanks for the warning, Viki. I'm glad you told me how she felt. After everything she's done for me, this is the least I can do for her. Now, I have to go tell Kevin so I can watch him swallow his tongue. 


	16. Chapter 16

Dorian is in the living room of La Boulaie. Starr has left her red, shaggy chair that is shaped like a hollowed out hemisphere. Dorian decides to sit in it. She sits for a few seconds and decides it uncomfortable.  
  
Dorian: I can't believe Starr brought this chair down to sit in while she watched that disgusting horror movie. (Dorian tries to get up and can't.) Oh, great. I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night in this chair if someone doesn't come lift my big belly off of it.  
  
Paul (from the foyer): Aunt Dorian, are you here?  
  
Dorian: I'm in the living room.  
  
Paul: Nice chair.  
  
Dorian: If you came to accuse my fiancé of murder, he's out of town on business.  
  
Paul: I didn't come to talk about David. I came to talk about you.  
  
Dorian (squirms in her chair): What about me?  
  
Paul: Do you need some help?  
  
Dorian: No, now what do you want?  
  
Paul: I wanted to apologize. Kelly told me everything. Adriana's father tried to kidnap you?  
  
Dorian: Yes. What exactly are you apologizing for?  
  
Paul: I'm sorry I tried to scam you out of the money. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Adriana. And most of all, I'm sorry I tried to convince Bo that you and David tried to kill Aunt Betsy.  
  
Dorian: Apology accepted, except for one thing.  
  
Paul: What's that?  
  
Dorian: You don't have to apologize for trying to get the money. That was a very Cramer thing to do. And I admire that you went after it. But turning each other into the police is unacceptable. We fight internally but we let everyone else see a united front.  
  
Paul: Okay. So you really forgive me?  
  
Dorian: You're family. Besides, I think being pregnant has made me soft.  
  
Paul: So we can start over?  
  
Dorian: On one condition.  
  
Paul: What's that?  
  
Dorian: Get me out of this chair.  
  
Paul (laughs): Sure. (He pulls Dorian up.) There you go.  
  
Dorian: Thank you.  
  
Paul (hugs her): You're welcome.  
  
Later that night. Dorian is in bed. There's a knock at the door.  
  
Dorian: Come in.  
  
Starr: Hi, did I wake you up?  
  
Dorian: No, I was just trying to find a position to sleep in. What's wrong?  
  
Starr: I was just wondering when Mom and David are coming home.  
  
Dorian: Sometime tomorrow. Do you need something?  
  
Starr (hesitating): No.  
  
Dorian: Did that movie scare you?  
  
Starr (overemphasizing): No!!!  
  
Dorian: It scared me. I'm afraid to sleep alone. I wish David were here. Hey, you don't think that maybe you could sleep with me instead do you? Protect from the monsters in my closet?  
  
Starr (a little too quickly): Sure. I'll take care of you.  
  
(She climbs into Dorian's bed.)  
  
Dorian: Whoa. He's really excited tonight.  
  
Starr: The baby's kicking?  
  
Dorian: Yeah, he wakes up whenever I sit down. Do you want to feel him?  
  
Starr: Sure.  
  
Dorian takes Starr's hand and places it on her stomach.  
  
Dorian: Do you feel that?  
  
Starr: That is so cool. (To the baby.) Hi, little boy. I'm your cousin Starr. I will be bossing you around after you are born. But, don't worry. I won't let anyone else do it.  
  
Dorian: I'm sure he appreciates that.  
  
Sometime after midnight, Dorian and Starr are both asleep. They are both on their sides and Starr's back in against Dorian's belly.  
  
Starr: Huh? What? Aunt Dorian, wake up.  
  
Dorian (sleepily): What's wrong?  
  
Starr: Something is on my back.  
  
Dorian: What?  
  
Starr: I felt something hitting my back.  
  
Dorian: Did it feel like little feet?  
  
Starr: Yes.  
  
Dorian: That was the baby. He does it to David almost every night.  
  
Starr: That was the baby? Why isn't he asleep?  
  
Dorian: He sleeps during the day when I am moving around. The rocking puts him to sleep. Then at night, when I'm laying still, he wakes up and moves around.  
  
Starr: That is so cool.  
  
Dorian: I'm sorry he woke you up.  
  
Starr: That's okay. It was kind of neat. I can't wait until he is born.  
  
Dorian: Are you going to help me with him?  
  
Starr: Yes, but I don't do diapers.  
  
Dorian: That's a great time to bond with a baby.  
  
Starr: You're just saying that to sucker someone else into doing it.  
  
Dorian: Actually, I'm one of the few people in the world who really believes that. But don't worry, you don't have to change diapers if you don't want to.  
  
Starr: Good. (Yawns) Well, I guess I'll go back to sleep.  
  
Dorian: Good night.  
  
Starr: Night. 


	17. Chapter 17

The foyer of Llanfair. It's raining very hard outside and the doorbell is ringing.  
  
Viki: Who in their right mind would be out in weather like this? (louder) Hold on, I'm coming. (Opens the door.) Dorian! Get in here. Did you not notice the monsoon outside?  
  
Dorian (soaking wet and angry): Yes, I noticed the monsoon. What do you think I'm doing here? I was on my way home and the sky opened up. I was almost here so I decided to come here instead of sitting on the side of the road until the rain stopped.  
  
Viki: Calm down. It's okay.  
  
Dorian: No, it is not okay. I'm about to give birth any day now. I'm soaking wet and I'm freezing. I've been three centimeters dilated for four days but this baby is never going to come out. My ankles are swollen. My back hurts. And I just walked half a mile to your house in the rain.  
  
Viki: I can't do much about any of that. But I can get you dry and warmed up. Follow me. (They head up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.) I've got some of Ben's clothes in here. One of his sweatshirts should fit you. And I've got some brand new panties in my room. I'll get you a pair. Now, about pants...  
  
Dorian (interrupting): Is anyone else here?  
  
Viki: No, Lois has the night off.  
  
Dorian: Is anyone going to be here?  
  
Viki: No.  
  
Dorian: Then if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not wear pants. As a matter of fact I'd rather be naked but it's cold so that's not an option.  
  
Viki: I understand. I remember when I was pregnant I'd go lay in my bed naked and put the fan right on me to feel better. Here, put this shirt on and I'll be back with the underwear.  
  
Later Dorian is in the living room sitting on the couch snuggled under a blanket.  
  
Viki (enters the room carrying a tray): I made us some hot chocolate. Your clothes are in the dryer. Do you feel better now?  
  
Dorian: Yes. (takes the hot chocolate) Thank you. I'm sorry I was so cranky.  
  
Viki: It's okay. Pregnant women are allowed to be cranky. Did you call David?  
  
Dorian: Yes, he told me to stay put. There's a tornado warning and everyone is supposed to stay off the roads. It looks like you're stuck with me.  
  
Viki: So we're trapped together again? How fun.  
  
Dorian: Please don't use the word trapped.  
  
Viki: Sorry. So, what do you want to do?  
  
Dorian: Well, we could...(trails off) Oh no.  
  
Viki: What?  
  
Dorian: My water just broke.  
  
Viki: Are you sure?  
  
Dorian: I've had two babies. I know what if feels like when your water breaks.  
  
Viki: Okay. Stay calm. When the storm is over we'll take you to the hospital. We have plenty of time, right?  
  
Dorian: Sure, we do. I'm not having contractions yet and I've still got seven more centimeters to go. That will take hours.  
  
Viki: Good. So in the meantime, I guess you are going to need to change clothes again.  
  
Dorian: Yes, and you might want to look into getting your couch cleaned. I'm really sorry.  
  
Viki: Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Come on. Let's go get you changed again.  
  
Later that night. Viki and Dorian are in the kitchen. Dorian is cooking an omelet and Viki is sitting at the table.  
  
Viki: I thought you weren't supposed to eat when you were in labor.  
  
Dorian: My contractions are very sporadic. I'm not in full blown labor yet. Besides, this is for you.  
  
Viki: For me?  
  
Dorian: You said you were hungry.  
  
Viki: Well, I didn't mean you had to cook me something.  
  
Dorian: I needed something to do. You do like omelets, don't you?  
  
Viki: Yes, I do. And according to Starr and Todd your omelets are very good.  
  
Dorian: Todd said something nice about me?  
  
Viki: Yes, Todd said something nice about you. I thought you two had a truce.  
  
Dorian: We do for now. I don't know how long it will last. Here you go. Try this. (she hands Viki the omelet.)  
  
Viki (tastes it): Wow that is good. How did you do that? You use the same ingredients I use and mine never taste like that.  
  
Dorian: It's a gift. (The power goes out) Uh-oh.  
  
Viki: Don't panic. There are some candles in the drawer to your right.  
  
Dorian: I got them. And here's a matchbook. Here, you light it.  
  
Viki: Okay. Here you go. (goes to hand Dorian a candle)  
  
Dorian: That's okay. You keep it.  
  
Viki: Okay. I just thought you might want one of your own.  
  
Dorian: Ever since what happened with my mother, I try to avoid fire.  
  
Viki: Is there anything your mom hasn't made you afraid of?  
  
Dorian: I'm not afraid of snakes.  
  
Viki: Touché. You want to head back to the living room?  
  
Dorian is silent, then starts breathing heavily.  
  
Viki: Another contraction?  
  
Dorian (nods, and then a few seconds later): It's over now. How long ago was the last one?  
  
Viki: Ten minutes. Well, they're starting to get regular now. Should we head to the hospital?  
  
Dorian: How are we going to do that? It's foggy and raining very hard and there's a tornado out there. We'd never make it.  
  
Viki: So, I'll call an ambulance. (She picks up the phone.) Or not. The phone's dead.  
  
Dorian: I guess the lightening got the phones too. Do you have a cell phone?  
  
Viki: The battery is dead. I keep meaning to charge it. What about you?  
  
Dorian: It's in the dash of my car half a mile from here. So I guess we are out of luck.  
  
Viki: We still have plenty of time though, right? How long were you in labor with your other kids?  
  
Dorian: I was in labor with Cassie for 12 hours.  
  
Viki: That's all? Well that's still a long ways off.  
  
Dorian: I was in labor with Adriana for 6 hours.  
  
Viki: Oh, please don't only take 3 hours for this one.  
  
Dorian: I'll try real hard not to.  
  
An hour later. Viki and Dorian are upstairs. Dorian is laying on the bed screaming. Obviously, she's not trying hard enough.  
  
Dorian: Oh, God. I want this baby out now.  
  
Viki: I don't even know if you are fully dilated yet.  
  
Dorian (reaches down between her legs): I am.  
  
Viki: Are you sure? It's been a while since you've delivered a baby.  
  
Dorian: I'm positive.  
  
Viki: Does that mean you are ready to push? Don't you think you could wait?  
  
Dorian: I need to see.  
  
Viki: What?  
  
Dorian: Get a mirror. I need to see if the baby has dropped down enough.  
  
Viki: Okay. I'll be right back. (returns a minute later) Okay here it is. (Aims flashlight with one hand and the mirror with the other)  
  
Dorian: He's not down far enough yet. You have a temporary reprieve.  
  
Viki: Oh, thank God.  
  
Dorian (screams again) I want drugs. Natural childbirth isn't natural. This hurts so much.  
  
Viki (rubs Dorian's forehead with a wet cloth): I know. It will be over soon.  
  
Dorian: I need to push.  
  
Viki: Now? He hasn't dropped enough yet.  
  
Dorian: Let me see. (looks in mirror) Yes, he has.  
  
Viki: Dorian, are you sure about this?  
  
Dorian: I'm sure. On the next contraction I need to push.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Dorian is still pushing.  
  
Dorian: I can't do this. He's never coming out. I can't push anymore.  
  
Viki: Yes, you can. You're doing great.  
  
Dorian (starts to cry): I can't push anymore. I can't.  
  
Viki (takes her hand): I know you're tired. I know you are in a whole lot of pain. But you are about to meet your baby, Dorian. And that makes it all worth it. This little guy is half you and half David. He's your own living, breathing miracle. And all you have to do to get him is push a little more. Do you think you can do that?  
  
Dorian: I'll try. Oh, here it comes.  
  
(She starts to push.)  
  
Viki: You're doing great. His head is almost out. Keep going. Oh, his head is out. Do you want to see?  
  
Dorian: No, I don't think I could handle seeing a head sticking out of me. I'll just wait and see the whole thing. Does he have any hair?  
  
Viki: No, he's bald.  
  
Dorian: He's definitely a Cramer. We don't get hair until we're almost three. Ohh.  
  
(Starts to push again.)  
  
Viki: Here he comes. He's almost out. (baby cries) Dorian, here's your son.  
  
(She lays the baby on Dorian's chest.)  
  
Dorian: Hi, baby. I'm your mama. Welcome to the world.  
  
Viki: What's his name?  
  
Dorian: Dylan. Dylan Cramer Vickers.  
  
Viki: Why Dylan?  
  
Dorian: It's the only D name we could agree on. We have a theme going.  
  
Viki: Well, I think it's a wonderful name. He's so beautiful.  
  
Dorian: I can't wait for David to see him. He's going to be so proud.  
  
Early the next morning. Dorian is lying in bed, breastfeeding Dylan.  
  
Viki (walks in): You're awake. The phones are finally working. I called an ambulance. It should be here soon. I called David. He's going to meet us at the hospital. He told me to tell you he loves you. I talked to Cassie. She's going to let the rest of the Cramer Clan know.  
  
Dorian: Okay. See my little pig? Isn't he adorable?  
  
Viki: Yes, he is. So you plan on breastfeeding?  
  
Dorian: I breastfed Cassie until David took her away. I loved it. I wish I'd gotten to do it with Adriana.  
  
Viki: I hear the doorbell. The ambulance must be here. I'll let them in.  
  
Dorian: Okay. And Viki? Thank you for everything.  
  
Viki: You're welcome.  
  
Dorian (to Dylan): Well, little guy, it's time for you go meet your family. 


	18. Chapter 18

Dorian is in her hospital room. David walks in.  
  
David: Hello, gorgeous. I heard you had an eventful night.  
  
Dorian: We have the most beautiful baby in the whole world. I know all parents say that, but in our case it is true.  
  
David: Where is he? Is he okay?  
  
Dorian: The doctors are weighing him. They should bring him back soon. He's fine. His mama's not doing so good.  
  
David: What's wrong?  
  
Dorian: They lie. You don't forget the pain. And he has your big head. He almost killed me on the way out.  
  
David: Did he come out crying?  
  
Dorian: Yes.  
  
David: So he has my big head and your big mouth? The kid is doomed.  
  
The door opens. The nurse brings Dylan in.  
  
David (stares at Dylan for a moment, then): Dorian, he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
  
Nurse: Who gets him, mom or dad?  
  
David: Mom.  
  
The nurse hands Dorian the baby.  
  
Dorian: Is he all right? How much does he weigh?  
  
Nurse: He's fine. He's 21 inches long and weighs 6 pounds exactly. Buzz if you need anything.  
  
(She leaves.)  
  
David (stroking the baby's face): I can't believe I'm partially responsible for something so perfect. And look, he has dark eyes. I thought all babies had blue eyes.  
  
Dorian: Not always. Don't you want to hold him?  
  
David: I just thought you might want him first.  
  
Dorian: I've been carrying him around for nine months. It's someone else's turn.  
  
David: Haha. (changing the subject) I can't believe you gave birth in the middle of a tornado. I can't believe Viki delivered my baby. Man, you couldn't have planned that better.  
  
Dorian: What do you mean?  
  
David: She makes fun of you about being pregnant and then is forced to deliver the baby. Great revenge.  
  
Dorian: I didn't plan it that way. You'll be happy to know my water broke on her couch.  
  
David: We got us an evil genius right here. Just wait until he gets older. He's going to cause all kinds of trouble.  
  
Dorian: Don't think I didn't notice.  
  
David: Notice what?  
  
Dorian: That you're still not holding him. Are you afraid?  
  
David: Afraid? No, no way, no how am I afraid of a little baby.  
  
Dorian: Then hold him.  
  
David: Okay. I will. (Starts to reach for Dylan and then pulls back.) Okay, maybe I'm a little afraid.  
  
Dorian: It's easy. Even Todd can do it. Besides, you've held babies before. Didn't you hold Jack when you were selling him to the highest bidder?  
  
David: I thought we agreed to never bring that up again.  
  
Dorian: Sorry.  
  
David: Besides that was different.  
  
Dorian: How?  
  
David: Dylan is mine. What if he doesn't like me?  
  
Dorian: He won't.  
  
David (sarcastically): Thanks for your support.  
  
Dorian: All kids go through a phase where they don't like their parents. But we have years before that happens. Go ahead. Take him.  
  
David: Are you sure?  
  
Dorian: Yes.  
  
David: Okay. (He takes Dylan and carefully cradles him): Hi there, little man. I'm your daddy. Me and you are going to have to stick together. We are in a family full of strong, independent women. We have to protect each other from them.  
  
Dorian: You have Paul and River to protect you.  
  
David: Like I said, we have to protect each other. Dorian, thank you so much for him. He is the best present I ever got.  
  
Dorian: And he was born after midnight.  
  
David: You mean?  
  
Dorian: Yes, happy birthday. I hope you like him because there is no way to take him back.  
  
David: He's much better then that watch I asked for.  
  
Dorian: I guess we'll have to add another name to your birthday cake.  
  
Cassie: Knock, knock. We came to see the newest Cramer.  
  
Cassie, River and Adriana enter.  
  
River: He's so cute.  
  
(He reaches out to touch Dylan.)  
  
David (pulls Dylan back): Have you washed your hands?  
  
Dorian: David! We are not going to be those kinds of parents. River, would you like to hold him?  
  
River: Yes.  
  
Dorian: David, let him hold Dylan.  
  
Adriana: Dylan? That's the name I picked out.  
  
Dorian: It's the only one we could agree on.  
  
River (holding the baby): He's so tiny. I'm so glad he's a boy.  
  
Cassie: Okay, let me see him. (She takes the baby) Hi, sweetie. Oh, mother, he looks like William.  
  
Dorian: He looks like you and Adriana did when you were babies.  
  
Cassie: William looked like me?  
  
Dorian: He looked a lot like you.  
  
Adriana: Can I hold him now?  
  
Cassie: Sure. Support his head.  
  
Adriana: I know. Hi, baby. You are so lucky. You have the greatest mom and dad in the whole world.  
  
Cassie: I can't believe you gave birth at Llanfair. Talk about the ultimate revenge.  
  
Dorian: You sound like David.  
  
Cassie: I sound like David? Maybe my moving back here was a bad idea. It seems to be rotting my brain.  
  
David: Hardyharhar.  
  
Cassie: Okay, we are going to give you guys some alone time. We just wanted to see him. When will you get to come home?  
  
Dorian: Tomorrow.  
  
Cassie: Okay. You realize once you get him home you are going to have a lot of people fighting over him?  
  
Dorian: Unfortunately, I doubt they'll be fighting over those 3 am feedings.  
  
Adriana hands Dylan back to Dorian. They leave.  
  
Dorian: Did you like your sisters and your nephew?  
  
The door opens again. Blair and Jack come in.  
  
Blair: Hi. Oh let me see him. (She takes Dylan from Dorian) See the baby Jack? Isn't he cute?  
  
Jack: He has a big head.  
  
Dorian: Told you so.  
  
Blair: Jack, all babies have big heads. Do you want to touch him?  
  
Jack: I want to hold him.  
  
David: I don't think so.  
  
Dorian: Jack can hold him if he wants too. Jack, go sit in the chair over there.  
  
Jack goes to the chair. He sits down. Blair puts the baby in his lap. She, of course, never lets go of him.  
  
Blair: Can you believe you were that little once?  
  
Jack laughs.  
  
Blair: Okay, lets give the baby to David before he has a nervous breakdown.  
  
Dorian: Where's Starr?  
  
Blair: She's with Todd. I left her a message. By the way, what is his name?  
  
Dorian: Dylan Cramer Vickers.  
  
Blair: That's a good name. He looks like a Dylan. I can't believe you gave birth at Llanfair. You really stuck it to Viki, didn't you?  
  
Dorian: I did not.  
  
David: Her water broke on Viki's couch.  
  
Dorian: I did not plan this.  
  
Blair: Sure you didn't. Okay, we'll let you get some rest. Come on, Jack. You'll be home tomorrow?  
  
Dorian: Yes.  
  
Blair: Do you need me to do anything?  
  
Dorian: No, we're all set.  
  
Blair: Okay, bye mom and dad.  
  
A few minutes later Kelly and Kevin enter.  
  
Kelly: Hi.  
  
Dorian: Hi, Kelly. Kevin.  
  
David: I'm going to be needing some time off work.  
  
Kevin: Really? I never would've guessed it. Take all the time you need.  
  
Dorian: He'll be back next week.  
  
David: Dorian!  
  
Dorian: I know you. You need a definite deadline of how long you can lay out of work or you'll never stop.  
  
Kelly: Can I hold him?  
  
David: Here you go.  
  
Kelly (a little tearfully): Hi there, Dylan.  
  
Dorian: How'd you know his name?  
  
Kevin: I talked to my mom. She told me she had to deliver him herself.  
  
Kelly: Pretty ingenious plan. The ultimate revenge.  
  
Dorian (exasperated): I didn't plan it.  
  
David: Her water broke on Viki's couch.  
  
Dorian: David, if you don't stop telling people that, Dylan is going to come from a broken home.  
  
Kevin: I have to admit. You make pretty babies.  
  
David: You should know. You married one of them.  
  
Dorian: David!  
  
David: Sorry.  
  
Kelly: And on that note, I'll think we'll go. (Hands the baby to Dorian) Oh, and happy birthday, David.  
  
David: Thank you. Are you going to come by the house tomorrow?  
  
Kelly: Yeah, we'll stop by after you guys get home. Bye.  
  
David: I never realized how big your family was. Do you think anyone else will drop by?  
  
The door opens. Paul enters.  
  
Paul: Hi. I brought someone to see you.  
  
Addie walks in.  
  
Addie: Hi, Dori. I came to see your new baby.  
  
Dorian: Addie. I'd like you to meet Dylan.  
  
Addie: Hi, Dylan. Can I hold him?  
  
Dorian: Of course. (Hands her the baby) (to Paul) You brought her here?  
  
Paul: I thought you might want her to meet the baby.  
  
Dorian: Thank you.  
  
Paul: Well, I'll leave you alone. I'll come get Addie in a few minutes.  
  
Addie: Don't you want to hold him?  
  
Paul (hesitating): Well...  
  
Dorian: It's okay. You can hold him.  
  
Paul: Okay. (He takes the baby) Hi, there. I'm your cousin, Paul.  
  
Later that day. Dorian, David and Dylan are alone in the hospital room. Dylan has just finished nursing.  
  
David: Well, the whole family has seen the baby except for Starr.  
  
Dorian: And Melinda.  
  
David: Do you think she'd even care?  
  
Dorian: I don't know. I told her about the baby. She didn't really show any interest.  
  
David: Her loss because he is the best baby ever born.  
  
Starr and Todd come in.  
  
Todd: We heard there was a new Cramer in the world.  
  
Starr: Can I hold him?  
  
Dorian: Sure. There you go. Support his head.  
  
Starr: I will. Hi, Dylan. You are so cute. You've been kicking me for weeks.  
  
Todd: I can't believe my sister delivered him.  
  
David: Notice how after she was done she didn't sell the baby and tell Dorian it was dead.  
  
Dorian: David, we agreed to not bring that up again.  
  
David: Sorry.  
  
Starr: You did get great revenge, Aunt Dorian.  
  
Dorian: What?  
  
Starr: Forcing Aunt Viki to deliver your baby.  
  
Dorian: Why does everybody keep saying that? I wasn't trying to get revenge. Let me just assure everyone, and you can pass this along, that I would never intentionally experience natural childbirth. Although I must admit, I like that everyone thinks I'm so much in control that I can go into labor at will and control the weather.  
  
Todd: Planned or not, you sure did freak Viki out.  
  
Dorian: I'll try to make it up to her. I know. I'll give her a kidney  
  
Todd: When are you going to do that?  
  
Dorian: In a few weeks. The doctor said we have time. I want to get Dylan settled first. And I need to pump enough milk to last him a few days.  
  
Starr: When is he coming home?  
  
Dorian: Tomorrow.  
  
Starr: Maybe I'll help change his diaper.  
  
Todd: Come on, Shorty. Let's let the new parents rest.  
  
Starr: Okay. (Hands the baby to Dorian) Bye.  
  
Dorian: Bye. Well, it looks like it's just the three of us.  
  
David: I like the sound of that.  
  
Dorian: So do I. 


	19. Chapter 19

The living room of La Boulaie. Dylan is now 2 months old. Dorian is sitting on the couch holding her sleeping baby. Cassie is sitting next to her.  
  
Dorian: It's almost time for me to go to the hospital. I want to go over everything one more time.  
  
Cassie: You've told me everything at least twenty times.  
  
Dorian: I'm going to tell you one more. I'll be in the hospital at least four days. I need to know that Dylan will be okay.  
  
Cassie: He'll be fine, Mother. I do know how to take care of a baby. And I'll bring him to see you every day.  
  
Dorian: I know. I just hate to leave him. There's plenty of milk in the freezer. The instructions on how to thaw it out are on the refrigerator. And don't forget, you can't heat up breast milk in the microwave.  
  
Cassie: I know.  
  
Dorian: I'll be on pain meds for the first couple of days so I won't be able to feed him at all. But after that I should be able to nurse him when you bring him to the hospital.  
  
Cassie: He takes the bottle pretty well and you've pumped him enough milk to last a month. He'll be fine.  
  
Dorian: I know. You and Adriana and Blair and Starr will take good care of him.  
  
David: Dorian, it's time to go.  
  
Dorian: Okay. (She gently hands Dylan to Cassie.) Bye, baby.  
  
Cassie: Do you want me to bring him up tonight?  
  
Dorian: No, I won't be able to nurse him and I think seeing me will just make it worse for him. Wait until tomorrow morning after he's had a good night's sleep.  
  
Cassie: Okay.  
  
David: Dorian, are you coming or not?  
  
Dorian: I'm coming. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Cassie: Bye.  
  
At the hospital. Dorian and Viki are in adjacent beds.  
  
Dorian: Well, this is it.  
  
Viki: You still have time to change your mind.  
  
Dorian: I'm not going to change my mind.  
  
Viki: Are you nervous?  
  
Dorian: A little.  
  
Viki: I was when I did it for Megan. It's not that bad. Just a little pain. Okay, that's a lie. It was big pain but it only lasted a couple of days.  
  
Dorian: It's not the operation I'm worried about. I just left Cassie alone with my baby and she has no idea what she's in for.  
  
Viki: What do you mean?  
  
Dorian: The only way to get him to sleep at night is to nurse him. A bottle doesn't cut it. David has tried. I didn't tell Cassie that.  
  
Viki: You didn't warn her?  
  
Dorian: I was afraid it would become a self-fulfilling prophecy. Maybe if she doesn't know, she won't have that problem. Besides, there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
Joey (opens the door): Hello, ladies. David said you two wanted to see me.  
  
Viki: Hi, honey. We were talking and we decided that we wanted you to pray with us before the surgery.  
  
Joey: Sure, anything in particular or just the surgery overall?  
  
Dorian: Just the surgery overall. And maybe that we will have patience when our kids hover around us after we get home and nag us about not overdoing it.  
  
Joey: No fair. I can't guarantee a miracle.  
  
Dorian: Are you implying that I'm not patient?  
  
Joey: I'm implying no such thing. I'm coming right out and saying it. Not that I'm complaining. That can come in handy in certain circumstances.  
  
(He playfully leers at Dorian.)  
  
Viki: Excuse me, I'm still here.  
  
Joey: Just kidding, Mom. (He secretly winks at Dorian and we know he is not.) Okay, Andrew's leading the praying out there so I will lead it in here.  
  
Dorian: Our families are praying?  
  
Joey: Yes.  
  
Dorian: Together?  
  
Joey: Why not? They're practically intertwined. Kevin is married to Kelly. Todd and Blair are whatever it is Todd and Blair are. Paul and Natalie are dating. Starr and Jack are both.  
  
Dorian: Oh my God.  
  
Viki: What?  
  
Dorian: I just realized if River and Adriana have a baby me and Cassie will be grandmothers to the same baby. We are candidates for Jerry Springer.  
  
Viki: Maybe I could come on with you and tell them how you slept with my father and my son.  
  
Dorian (angrily): And I can tell them how your alters locked me in a little room, burned down your house with your daughter in it, and pushed your husband out of a window and then framed the daughter you didn't remember having for doing it. The second daughter you didn't remember.  
  
Viki (angrily): And we can mention that you have two daughters that you remember having but still didn't raise.  
  
Joey: Ladies, I thought we were bonding here. You've had a truce for months. You are about to share internal organs. What's going on?  
  
Viki: I'm sorry. I was just teasing with that comment about my father and Joey. I didn't mean to upset you.  
  
Dorian: I'm sorry too. My hormones are still crazy from having Dylan and I tend to overreact to things.  
  
Joey: So are we ready to pray?  
  
Viki and Dorian: Yes.  
  
Joey: Heavenly father, please be with my mom and with Dorian during this surgery. Please keep them safe and let it be successful. You have combined our two families in so many ways and we need the two matriarchs to stay strong and be with us for a long time. Please be with their doctors as they operate and give our families strength to deal with it all. In Jesus name, Amen.  
  
Dorian and Viki: Amen.  
  
Later in the waiting room.  
  
David: What is taking so long?  
  
Blair: It's only been two hours. The surgery takes three to five. I'm sure they're fine.  
  
Starr: Do you want me to tell you exactly what they are doing?  
  
Todd: How do you know?  
  
Starr: Aunt Dorian told me. Since she used to be a doctor she's knows all kinds of cool, gross things. She told me how they do a sex change operation. You want to hear what they do to a man's penis when they make him into a woman?  
  
Todd and David (quickly): No.  
  
Blair: Starr, why don't we make a trip to the snack machine?  
  
Starr and Blair leave.  
  
Todd: So, Jack tells me that you are really good at Candy Land.  
  
David: I'm sorry. Are we friends?  
  
Todd: No, we are not. But since you are going to be part of my kids' lives we should at least try to get along.  
  
David: You threw me in a Moroccan prison.  
  
Todd: I killed Carlos.  
  
David: Okay, I'll tell you what. As long as you are good to my family and that includes all Cramers, I will tolerate you. And I won't talk bad about you to your kids. But that's all I can guarantee.  
  
Todd: Fair enough. In return, I won't talk bad about you and Dorian to Starr and Jack  
  
David: Deal.  
  
Kevin: Are you two playing nice?  
  
David: We are on our best behavior.  
  
Todd: We are best buds. Excuse me.  
  
Kevin: How's Dylan?  
  
David: How would I know?  
  
Kevin: You've called to check on him five times in the last two hours.  
  
David: I was calling to give Cassie updates on the surgery. (pauses) Dylan is fine.  
  
Adriana: David, River and I are going to the cafeteria. Do you want something?  
  
David: I would like some soupy jello.  
  
River: You don't have to be sarcastic. She was just trying to be considerate.  
  
David: Who's being sarcastic? I like soupy jello. I want either red or green.  
  
River: Oh, sorry. We'll bring you some.  
  
David: Thank you. (to Kevin) Isn't he a great kid?  
  
Kevin: So you live with two teenagers, a tween, a toddler, an infant, and three Cramer women. How do you do it?  
  
David: I think the time I spent in that Moroccan prison helped prepare me for it. You think you're great because you had three Cramer women at different times? I've had to deal with three at once. It can get ugly, especially if Cassie is involved.  
  
Kevin: What's that mean?  
  
David: Cassie doesn't appreciate Dorian the way the rest of the family does.  
  
Kevin: Cassie loves her mother.  
  
David: Yes, she does. But she doesn't understand her. But that's her loss.  
  
Kevin: What's to understand? Dorian interferes too much in Cassie's life.  
  
Joey (interrupting): Did it ever occur to you that she does that because she never had anyone to take care of her so she overcompensates with her own kids by being too involved in their lives.  
  
Kevin: Are you still in love with her?  
  
Joey: No, but I still love her.  
  
Natalie: Boys, stop fighting. Dorian is giving our mother a kidney. To do that she has to be away from her baby for four days. Now isn't the time to be talking bad about her, Kevin.  
  
Kevin: You're right. I'm sorry.  
  
Later that day. The surgery is over. Dorian is in her room asleep. David is sitting beside her.  
  
Dorian (groaning): Ohh, that hurts.  
  
David: Hi, sleepy head.  
  
Dorian: Hi, did it go okay?  
  
David: Everything went great.  
  
Dorian: Viki's okay?  
  
David: Yes, how are you feeling?  
  
Dorian: I hurt.  
  
David: They can give you more medicine.  
  
Dorian: No, I'd rather not.  
  
David: Why be in pain if you don't have too?  
  
Dorian: If I take too much I'll have bad dreams.  
  
David: They can't be any worse than hurting.  
  
Dorian: Yes, they can. I'll dream about my mother. I'd rather be in pain.  
  
David: Okay, it's your choice.  
  
Dorian: Thank you. How's Dylan?  
  
David: He's fine but I'm not allowed to call anymore.  
  
Dorian: Why not?  
  
David: Because I've called too many times and if I call again, unless you are dying, Cassie is going to do some horrible things to my anatomy.  
  
Dorian: Well, we definitely don't want that.  
  
David: I'm very proud of you.  
  
Dorian: It's no big deal. Viki would do the same for me.  
  
David: When did you become so modest?  
  
Dorian: I think it must the drugs talking. I assure you, once I'm fully functional again, I will be singing my praises to everyone who will listen.  
  
David: That's my girl.  
  
Dorian: I want to go back to sleep now. You'll be here when I wake up?  
  
David: Of course. I love you.  
  
Dorian (sleepily): Love you, too. 


	20. Chapter 20

Two months have passed since the surgery. The day of Dorian and David's wedding has finally arrived. Dorian, Blair, Kelly, Cassie, Starr and Dylan are in the back room of St. James church. Everyone is dressed for the wedding, except for Dylan. He is wearing only a diaper. Dorian is holding him and tickling his tummy. He is squealing in delight. Viki walks in the door.  
  
Starr: Aunt Viki, do you like my dress?  
  
Viki: It's beautiful.  
  
Starr: Aunt Dorian let me pick it out all by myself.  
  
Viki: You did a great job. You look like a miniature version of Blair. (She walks over to Dorian.) It's almost time. Are you going to get him dressed?  
  
Dorian: I guess it's safe now. He ate and spit up already. Cassie, will you put his tux on?  
  
Cassie: Of course. Come here, Dilly. Let's get you ready for mama and daddy's wedding.  
  
Viki: Dorian, you look beautiful.  
  
Dorian: Thank you. You know what you have to do?  
  
Viki: Sit in the front row. At the first sign of Dylan fussing, I take him from Paul and take him out into the hall.  
  
Dorian: I left his diaper bag out there. There's toys, diapers, and a bottle. I don't think he'll fuss, but just in case.  
  
Viki: Don' worry. I've got it covered. So are you going on a honeymoon?  
  
Dorian: No, we don't want to leave Dylan. Poor Cassie didn't get hardly any sleep when I was in the hospital. We're just going to spend tonight at The Palace. Between giving birth and giving you a kidney, I haven't had sex in four months so I'm really looking forward to tonight.  
  
Viki: I would feel some sympathy for you, but my husband has been in a coma for two years.  
  
Dorian: How do you stand it?  
  
Viki: I take care of things.  
  
Dorian (shocked): Viki!!! That was a mental image I could do without.  
  
Viki: I have to live with the image of you with my son, so it's only fair.  
  
Kelly: Aunt Dorian, Andrew wants to know if you're ready.  
  
Dorian: I'm ready.  
  
Viki: Well, I better go take my place. See you at the alter.  
  
Adriana: Come on, Mom. Let's get you and David married.  
  
The music starts. River, the best man, and Adriana, the maid of honor, go down the isle together. They are followed by Kelly and Paul. Blair is behind them carrying Dylan who is now dressed in a tux. When she reaches the alter, she hands Dylan to Paul. Jack, the ring barer is up next followed closely by flower girl, Starr. The wedding march starts.  
  
Cassie: Are you sure about this?  
  
Dorian: More sure then I've ever been about anything in my life.  
  
Cassie: Okay then, lets go.  
  
Cassie and Dorian reach the alter.  
  
Andrew: Who gives this woman to be wed?  
  
Cassie: I do. (She goes and stands next to Blair)  
  
Andrew: We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. David and Dorian have written their own vows. David.  
  
David: Dorian, I take you to be my wife. I promise to love you no matter what. You have given me the thing that I have always wanted, a family. I promise to love your kids the way that you do. I am, at heart, a conman, and I will always scheme. I promise to always scheme with you and never against you. And though no one else will believe this, I promise to love you for richer or for poorer for the rest of my life.  
  
Dorian: David, I take you to be my husband. You make me feel complete. You are the only man who has ever loved me and not some idealized version they have of me. I promise that I will always try to be honest with you. You are my partner and my soulmate. I will love you for the rest of my life.  
  
Andrew: The rings.  
  
David (takes the ring from River and slips it on Dorian's finger): With this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Dorian (takes ring from Adriana and slips it on David's finger): With this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Andrew: By the power vested in me from the church and the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.  
  
Dorian and David kiss as we fade out.  
  
THE END 


End file.
